Kisah Hidup R
by Kurusaki Dark
Summary: Kisah hidup OC Author yaitu R


Me: halo kembali lagi dengan gw bakakakakakka

Elsword: berisik luw

Me: maaf R baca semua

R: oke

Disclamer: Elsword punya abah Netmarble

Genre: Romance Humor

pairing: OC(R) x Aisha, Raven x Rena, Elsword x OC(misuru), Chung x Eve

Warning: gaje, AU, OC, OCC, typo(s)

Rated: T bahasa M

Dipagi hari yang cerah hiduplah seorang gaje R

"ciat ciat hup jadi roti yey" teriak R yang membuat satu komplek budek+congek

"Rex-kun" terdengar suara teriakan endah yang memanggil nama aslinya

dan R pun menoleh ke belakang

"numpang masak mie ya" kata perempuan yang diketahui bernama Aisha  
"napa gak dirumah bebeb lo aja" kata Rex datar  
"males ya dapur dimana" kata Aisha nanya  
"oh lurus belok kanan" kata Rex  
"disitu dapur" tebak Aisha  
"gak itu solokan pak haji hidan" jawab Rex

"grhh" Aisha mau ngamuk  
Melihat situasi deadline si Rex nunjuk dapur  
"terima kasih" kata Aisha  
Aisha pun masak mie dan mie pun selesai dimasak tapi kuah mie tersebut mengenai kaki Rex yang mau lewat  
"WADAWW" jebret teriakan R

"kenapa Rex-kun" kata Aisha  
"cebol kuah mie lo to kena kaki gw terus jangan manggil gw pake nama Asli" jawab R a.k.a Rex frustasi  
"huweeeeee" Aisha nangis  
"R dia nangis tuh gara gara lo marah" kata Evil R a.k.a altar ego psikopatnya

"tenangin" kata evil R  
"ya" kata R  
"Aisha maafkan aku karena kemarahan ku sangat besar" kata Rex  
"seharusnya aku yang bilang minta maaf karena sering menyusahkan mu" balas Aisha  
"mie oi mie mau makan gak" kata R gak nyambung

"oh iya ya gw kan lagi mau makan mie" balas aisha  
"tadi roti gw kemana kucrut Anony nyolong lo" kata R asal nuduh  
"iya tuan liat Roti pake selai kacang gw ambil aja" balas Anonymous Rex menatap Anonymous dengan tatapan bikin-lagi-gak  
Anonymous balik menatap iye-gw-buat-lagi  
"Rex-kun mau gak berangkat sekolah bareng" ajak Aisha  
"sekolah ya SEKOLAH hah gw pikir libur" kata R  
R ngacir ke kamar mandi buat mandi Aisha cuman bisa cengo liat si R  
"yok berangkat" kata R  
"yok" bales Aisha  
~skip time I~  
"Aisha-chan kemana aja kau" Kata Rena  
"oh tadi mau masak mie kompor mati jadi kerumah Rex-kun" jelas Aisha  
"lah napa gak ke rumah gw" kata Elsword  
"males jauh" balas Aisha  
'ye jauhan rumah gw tolol cebol' batin R  
"lah dah bel yok duduk" kata Chung  
"siapa yang tidak hadir" kata Vallack guru killer  
"pacar gw" Rena ngangkat tangan  
Semua siswa sweatdrop berjamaah bahkan Vallack pun ikutan  
"hehe maksud gw Raven-kun" lanjut Rena  
"dan alasanya" kata Vallack  
" R-Raven-kun d-dia sakit huweeee" Rena nangis sambil meluk Eve  
"Rena-senpai jangan menangis cup cup" kata Eve  
"Pengumuman ini adalah liburan jadi sekolah di liburkan" jelas Vallack  
"horee!" seluruh siswa teriak  
"jadi sekarang kalian boleh out" lanjut vallack  
semua siswa pulang dan menyisakan 1 orang  
"napa gak pulang hah" kata Vallack  
"eh udh pulang yah" balas R polos  
"capek deh" balas Vallack dengan pose capek deh OCC si vallack  
dan R pun pulang ke rumah dan anehnya lagi dia dijemput oleh Anonymous pake limousin  
"tuan capekan jalan kaki" tanya Anonymous  
"gak tolol kalo jemput sih ayo aja" jawab R  
"naek R-sama" lanjut Anonymous  
"inyong inyong" jawab R lagi  
R pun naek limousin si Anonymous  
"gimana tuan di sekolah" tanya Anonymous lagi  
"situ kesambar jin kepo ya" jawab R ngasal  
"gak" balas Anonymous "terus tuan udah punya pacar" sambung Anonymous  
"jomblo gini punya pacar gak lah" jawab R  
"oh" balas Anonymous  
"monyong belok dulu" kata R  
"napa emang hah" tanya Anonymous  
"si tangan karatan sick" kata R pake inggris sedikit  
dan mobil pun berbelok ke rumah Raven  
"walo sob" sapa R  
"situ ngajak berantem ya" ajak Elsword  
"minta dibunuh hah" jawab R dengan seringaian lebar tunggu ini bukan R tapi altar egonya R Rax  
"halo Rax-kun lama tak jumpa" kata Aisha berani  
"sejak kapan k-kau berani ke Rax" jawab Chung takut  
"gw liat darah di meja makan jadi gw ambil alih tubuh si R" jelas Rax  
"darah matamu itu mah saos tomat" balas Elsword  
"biarin lah" jawab Rax singkat  
"Raven-kun bagaimana keadaan mu" kata Rena ke Raven  
"membaik" jawab Raven  
Rax melihat bacaan di atas Raven bacaan itu bertuliskan "semakin hari aku memburuk" berarti kesehatan Raven memburuk  
"dia berbohong" kata Rax "kesehatan mu memburuk Raven" sambung Rax  
"bagaimana kau mengetahuinya" jawab Raven  
"hah mataku ini bisa melihat kebohongan jadi aku bi-" ucapan Rax terhenti ketika dari belakang Rax ada seseorang memukul Rax dengan panci  
"nyadar tolol" kata Anonymous seketika mata Rax itu merah dan berubah menjadi hitam yaitu mata Rex  
"R gw mau ngomong sama loh" kata Chung seketika R badfeeling sumpah wajah Chung itu menurut orang kyut tapi R gak dia seraya muntah sabaskom(?)  
"kita cuman mau bicara berdua" kata Chung  
'jangan jangan' batin semuanya  
-di belakang rumah-  
Dan Chung pun memulai percakapan gaje dan munculah orang mirip R yaitu thor *dipukul palu thor* maksud gw author  
"heh lo kalo ngape ngapein si R gw jadiin rendang" kata author a.k.a andri dalyansyah  
"memangnya di siapa elu" balas Chung  
"dia itu OC etdan" kata Author  
"ANJI** sini lo author sialan" kata R  
" woi kita satu nyawa woi" balas author  
"hah" kata R bingung  
"yaelah lopa hah intinya lo ngejitak gw lo juga sakit tau" jelas Author  
"perasaan kalian berdua mirip" kata Chung  
"iya yah lo rambut lo rapih gw enggak kayak vergil DMC" kata Author jadi rambut R itu seperti Dante DMC dari anime sebelah dan Author seperti vergil DMC warna rambut mereka hitam  
"pake topi pedora dulu ah" kata R narsis  
"terbanglah author" kata chung  
"ja~ne" kata Author  
"dadah peniru laknat" balas R  
back to story  
"napa sih lo ngajak kesini" kata R  
"gw mau lo bantuin gw nembak Eve" kata Eve  
'perasaan gw jomblo bisa aja' batin R ngasal  
"lo kan punya pasukan bertopeng kucing beribu orang jadi bantuin gw" kata Chung memohon (soekarno di peranin si Rax (altar ego psikopat R): sodara sodara ternyata Chung si anak laknat mohon ke Rex-jiji coba bayangin gimana chung mohon ke Rex-jiji)  
"gak males" jawab R  
"kumohon" pinta Chung dengan mengeluarkan Puppy eyes no jutsu  
'njir eneg etdan so freaking day ha hate this day' gerutu R di batin  
"inyong dah" kata R  
"horee" sorak Chung  
"tapi" sambung R  
"tapi apa" tanya Chung  
"gw minta makanan pengen ngemil" Kata R Sodara sodara Chung sweatdrop  
"iya neh" kata Chung sambil memberikan lays ke R (promosi disponsor oleh Rax)  
"oke dah bye gw bikin Rencana penembakan loh" kata R  
"oke" jawab Chung  
"oi Rex-jiji lo tau gimana bikin acara penembakan lo kan jomblo" kata Rax  
"iye gw tau" jawab R dan R pun pulang ke rumahnya dengan sehat wal afiat(?)  
"oke doakan gw bikin Rencana ya" kata R semangat 155252512(?) (bosen 45 ni baru greget)  
"go go go R go" kata pembatu R bayakan  
~skip skip ni tombol skip soesah amat (reader: lah kok pake acara ber-oe sih)  
"Chung anak banci *di quantum balista* nih jadi" kata R  
"uwohh bagus lo emang friend terbaik gw" kata Chung  
"lo bawakan pasukan lo" tanya Chung  
"inyong inyong dong longai" kata R karena menggunakan Iya sudah mainstream tiba tiba pasukan topeng kucing muncul lompat kaya HD guren no yumiya di Anime sebelah SNK  
"kami siap melayani anda" kata pasukan R  
"sekarang seperti rencana kalian pergi" perintah R  
"baikkk!" kata pasukan R  
"memangnya rencananya gimana" tanya Chung  
"aku akan membuat para teman temanmu pura pura mati" jelas R  
"terus" jawab Chung  
"kau menyelamatkan Eve" sambung R  
"terima kasih ya R" kata Chung "terus lo udah bilang pake Elgang" sambung Chung  
"ya udah gw bilang ke si Cebol bin laknat hobi baca" kata R  
"nanti bisa kena marah dia loh" kata Chung  
"gak apa apa gw ini" kata R  
-Rencana dimulai-  
~skip bos jangan marah(reader: lah padahal penasaran)~  
"Eve mau jadi pacarku gak" pinta Chung  
" ..um" jawab Eve dengan blush stadium bung karno(reader: maksud)  
"lagian cuman kita berdua" kata Eve  
"hah kata Eve kita berdua wah kita gak dianggap" kata sang bokepers Reymon  
"hah kalian belum mati" tanya Eve  
"inyong inyong" udah tau kan Siapa  
"kalo begitu mau" tanya Chung  
"um" kata Eve  
"selamat ya bisa ngedate" kata Rena  
"selamat" kata Elgang en Pasukan R  
"dah nikmati aja ya" kata R keesokan paginya seperti biasa R membuat tunggu pizza  
"yey jadi juga" kata R  
"bagi donk" kata Aisha yang muncul tiba tiba  
"what the fuck sejak kapan lo disini" kata R kaget  
"hehe dari tadi kok" jawab Aisha  
"oh" R ber-oh ria "nih mau" sambung R  
"terima kasih" jawab Aisha  
"biasanya lo suka ke rumah Elsword bukan" kata R  
"males" jawab Aisha  
'jangan jangan ni anak suka ma gw' batin R  
" .se-sebenarnya a-aku su-suka padamu" kata Aisha  
'bingo' batin R lagi  
"sebenarnya aku ini bukan tidak ingin jawaban 2 tahun lagi ya" kata R etdan  
"ba-baiklah" kata Aisha  
"si Elsword gimana hah" kata R  
"dia memutuskan" jawab Aisha  
"di putuskan kenapa coba" kata R  
"begini"  
~FlashBack~  
ditaman lawang*narator di sisirendan sama author*bukan ding taman  
"ada apa Els" tanya Aisha  
"sebenarnya kita putus ya Aisha" jawab Elsword  
"tidak" kata Aisha seketika Aisha merasakan jarum suntik ditangannya  
"maafkan aku ini obat bius" kata Elsword seketika Aisha tak sadarkan diri  
~FlashBack of~  
"jadi begitu maukan" kata Aisha  
"nanti saja sabar menunggu" kata R  
"um pasti aku akan sabar" jawab R  
~beberapa tahun kemudian~  
"oke kita sudah lulus nih hore" kata Elsword  
"aku juga" kata Misuru pacar baru Elsword  
"iya" kata Chung  
"inyong" dah tau siapa  
"um" kata Eve  
"Rex-kun kau juga lulus" tanya Aisha  
"inyong sekarang kalian kuliah dimana" tanya R  
"di sekolah polisi" kata Chung  
"sama" kata Raven  
"universitas ITB" kata Eve  
"IPB" kata Rena  
"ano belum tahu" kata Aisha  
"kalo aku akan pindah Rumah sih" kata R  
"jangan Rex-kun" kata Aisha  
"memangnya kenapa" tanya R  
"karena kau masih punya utang pada ku"  
"inyong lah tapi aku janji akan membayarnya" jawab R  
"janji" kata Aisha  
"pasti" jawab R sekarang adalah hari R di stasiun akan pindah  
"R jangan lupakan kami ya" kata Elsword  
"inyong" jawab R "selamat tinggal" sambung R  
"Rex-kun jangan lupakan aku juga" kata Aisha sambil akan menangis  
"tidak akan kok" kata R "dadah" sambung R kereta pun berjalan Aisha mengejar kereta dengan berlari  
"Rex-kun hati hati di jalan" kata Aisha  
"baik" kata R  
"jangan tinggalkan a-aku" kata Aisha dengan nada kecil  
"suatu hari kita akan bertemu kembali" kata R di kereta  
~beberapa bulan kemudian~  
saat pagi yang cerah Aisha akan berangkat kuliah tapi di culik oleh penculik  
"bos kita rape aja dia" kata penculik 2  
"bener juga" kata penculik 1 saat Aisha akan di rape datang seseorang dengan baju tentara lengkap senjata  
DOR DOR DOR SHOTGUN JEGER  
"masih ingat" kata orang itu  
"kau siapa" tanya Aisha  
"aku Ryuzaki Rex Trex" kata R  
"Rex-kun" jawab Aisha terharu para penculik pun mati oleh R dengan senjatanya  
"aku kangen kamu Rex-kun" kata Aisha sambil meluk R  
"maaf karena aku ditugaskan untuk perang melawan teroris" jawab R  
"kalau begitu kau ingat janji" kata Aisha  
"saat kau berumur 25 tahun saja yah" jawab R  
"HAH" jawab Aisha  
"kau kan sekarang berumur 20 tahun 5 tahun lagi" jelas R  
"baiklah kita berteman dulu saja kan" tebak Aisha  
"iya" jawab R

FIN


End file.
